Phoenix Born
Phoenix Born are humans who are born with the soul of a Phoenix, Lord of Nature, and the True Immortal. The Born possess all the the abilities of the Phoenix whose soul they host, those abilities including enhanced physical prowess, control over Nature (usually elements), and possibly the only form of True Immortality, manifested as a virtually limitless regeneration factor. Biology Phoenix Born live normal lives until the Phoenix soul they host is awakened, usually when they suffer an untimely. Until then, they are biologically and mentally normal humans, albeit with above average physical strength. However, once their powers awaken, their skin, eye, hair and blood color changes, to match the Phoenix inside them. Their eyes gain rings, and glow when Phoenix abilities are used. The clothes they wear will also change, in both shape and color. This process is referred to as "Change". A Born can return to the appearance they had before, though it requires much concentration to initiate this Change again. Once they succeed, they can shift between forms at will. Powers/Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Born are much stronger than normal humans, easily able to lift several tons. *'Enhanced Durability': Born are far more resistant to physical harm than a normal person, able to withstand being thrown through several building, or being punched with enough force to bend steel and crush concrete. *'Enhanced Stamina': Phoenix Born tire slower than a normal person, their regeneration allowing for the reduced production of fatigue toxins. However, they have a limit, and will eventually tire out. *'Unlimited Regeneration': It is a Phoenix Born's most versatile power, and what makes them a force to be truly reckoned with. Their healing takes place on a molecular level, most of the times instantly re-materializing any part of their anatomy that is damaged. This includes minor wounds and twisted limbs. On the other hand, mortal wounds may take a few seconds to heal, while broken bones take over a minute. If a Born looses a limb, they can either reattach it (healing it in a second), or wait until a new on grows, which may take a few minutes, depending on each Born. Even decapitation will only slow the Born down, as they are capable of reattaching it and even growing it back! The only way to truly heart a Born is by damaging the heart, as it is the center of life, and Phoenixes represent life, thus making it their only week point. Staging a Born on the heart will greatly affect him/her, as they instantly get dizzy, and feel nauseous. Though the wound will heal normally (in a few seconds), the Born will need a few more seconds to truly recover. The more a projectile stairs in their heart, the worst the dizziness becomes. Pulling out a Born's heart will instantly incapacitate them, as the heart is the only organ they cannot regrow. However, even then, the heart must be destroyed in order to truly kill a Born, as, in a few minutes, the heart will simply lite up in the element of said Born, and fly back in his/her chest. Their are methods to contain a Born heart, but once it is freed, it will seek out it's body. Despite their heart being a Born's only weakness, it can also be used as a "back up plan": If a Born's heart is pulled out, and the rest of the body completely eradicated, the heart alone can regrow an individuals ENTIRE body! The process takes a few months, and, if there is outside assistance, it can be done in only one. Their healing generates an aura with the traits of their element, while also covering the wound itself with an effect, depending on the element. (Ex: If the element is fire, the edges of the would are burning, and it looks like the cut is burnt closed, while in the case of water, the wound will be covered in water, which disappears as the wound closes.) It appears that Born can even repair their clothes, as once the wound closes, the clothes repair over them. Even if the entire body is regrown, once it is, the clothes will form over. *'Elemental Manipulation': Phoenix Born can control elements in various ways, from projecting them, to consuming them and even turn into them (in the case of more experienced Born). Absorbing their element makes their healing fully repair them in a millisecond. The elements the Born control are very diverse, from plain fire and water, to smoke, neon light, crystals, and even paper. They can even control states of mater, like plasma. *'Talons': Born can surround their fingers and tows with a powerful bone-like substance, the color of which depends on the Phoenix hosted. The substance can sharpen at will, forming sharp talons. *'Feathers': Born can generate feathers, usually in their hands. The feathers have different functions. :*They can be used as weapons, by either making them as heard as steel, and used as knifes or daggers, or covered in the element of the Born and thrown. :*They can be used as bandages, to speed up the healing of others. :*More experienced Born can turn the feathers in armor, that covers their body, enhancing their resistance. A theory said that the cotes the Born wear once they Change are actually feathers. This would explain why they repair along with the Born's wounds. *'Flight': The Phoenix Born can fly via the wings on their back. The wings start out as elemental constructs, before turning into real wings. Initially, Born can only float and glide, and not for long, but, as time passes, they can start flying for an extended, period. However, flight depletes their stamina much faster, and thus they must use this ability with care. *'Soul to soul communication': Once the Phoenix soul inside them awakens, Born can sometimes communicate with them. Because of this, Born are often considered weird, as they are apparently talking to themselves. When the two souls talk, the Born's heart rhythmically glows, in resonance with the Phoenixes' words, a glow visible from the outside. Depending on the relation between the two souls, the Phoenix may share with their host information, advice and even tips on how to best use their powers. The better the two souls resonate, the stronger the host. If the two refuse to cooperate at all, the Born will be very week. *'Soul Synchronize/Phoenix Awakenings': A Born's most powerful state, in which the human and Phoenix souls resonate to the point of becoming one. The Born gains an immense increase in all his/her abilities. They can now perform extremely powerful attacks, some being completely unique to the Phoenix they host. In order for the synchronization to work, the two souls must be in perfect understanding with each other. Any trivial argument will cancel the sync. Also, it takes at least thirty seconds for the sync to be completed, time is which the Born is vulnerable. However, once the synchronization is complete, there aren't many who could possibly compete with the Born. Once the sync is complete, the Born's clothes will completely change, turning into a sort of robe, with coloring depending on the Phoenix hosted. They will gain wings, and a halo on their back, that differs from Born to Born (Phoenix to Phoenix). Their eyes turn completely into a glowing color (depending on Phoenix), and emanate an aura of the same color. Their arms and legs are once again covered by the bone-like substance and form talons. This gain long hair and a specific hair stile, which closely mimics feathers. Once they master this form, they can access it at will (as long as the souls resonate). Some Born even use a toned down version of the sync to temporary increase their strength, speed, or memory.